


Beauté EXO Drabble Collection

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabble inspired by nature beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radiation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauté EXO Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20629) by Amusuk. 



> So I think it's better to make these drabbles as one piece of collection. I'm still not familiar with this site yet, so I'll learn. Happy reading~

Title: Radiation

Pairing: Chanyeol/Sehun 

* * *

~1~

Aurora was spotted above the northern sky. Some Northern people watched in astonishment. Sehun smiled and passed, while casting a glance at Chanyeol, who nodded and smiled back. “Hot,” Sehun griped. “If it’s cold, that’s not me.” Without sun, the wind would not blow. Without wind, the sun’s painting wouldn’t be showed on his favorite place—Earth. This beauty of this one scarce phenomenon could only be performed with perfection by Chanyeol and Sehun. 


	2. Reflection II

 

Title: Reflection II

Pairing: Suho/Baekhyun

* * *

~2~ 

_Snap!_ A picture was shown on the SLR camera monitor. “Your snap is quite good,” said Tao. Chen just smiled, “It happens the object is beautiful today.” Tao flung his gaze to the ocean blue that started to turn yellow, reflecting the sky. “See?” Chen pointed at the west where the sun would sink. The bright sea dazzled. Light on the sea surface in the distant’s might not be the most astonishing view in the world, but to Chen, light and water contiguing in the distant and that would disappear the closer-by—as though was shy—was interesting too. _Snap!_


	3. Moving

Title: Moving

Pairing: Tao/Luhan

* * *

~3~

“Stop.” Luhan was half shouting. “Stop it, I beg you...” Tao shook his head. Slowly Luhan said, “I’m tired. This world is dying in no time... Our friends are also—” Tao closed his eyes, “No matter what happens, we must keep on walking because this is the rule of the universe. Even if this world crumbles,” Tao smiled, “at least we’ll shatter in one. Thus, keep these planets on their orbit until I’m done doing the time.” Luhan’s eye were wet with no single tear dropped.


	4. Heal the World

Title: Heal The World

Pairing: Kyungsoo/Lay

* * *

~4~

Boring burr was still heard; the earth being dredged was heard; the sea being sucked was audible too. Humans couldn’t hear the roar, because Earth wouldn’t let them. Lay pondered. He couldn’t stay silent though his voice might not be the loudest, at least he tried. Lay was nothing but small heart among pages in human being. His low voice kept muttering, “Don’t cry, Kyungsoo...” No tears but he knew Kyungsoo cried in his silent. “I’ll help you.” Kyungsoo gazed up in question, “How?” Lay smiled, “Through the human who can hear my voice. So don’t worry. I’ll heal you.” 


	5. Apple Field

Title: Apples Field

Pairing: Baekhyun/Xiumin

* * *

~5~

Laughter was heard from an apples field in the far corner of the city. The icy flowers on the apple tree branch were formed each night. “Ahahaha! Stop it, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun  laughed instead, “You’re too cute Xiumin. It’s still morning and you’re red already.” From morning till noon, Baekhyun tickled the icy flowers hanging on the branch. Laughing contently watching Xiumin’s melting, Baekhyun stopped. The farmer had ever worried that the frozen tree would die, but he knew his field would stay alive even when snowstorm come. After all, there’s Baekhyun, who kept melting the snow on those branches. 


	6. Then Fly

  
Title: Then Fly

Pairing: Kris/Chen

* * *

~6~

_Flap flap!_ White feathers glowed amidst the dull gray. “Stop.” A voice thundered, warning. Pair of wing never fade his longing to sky, wanting to taste it till weary. “Stop!” Still moved. _BOOM!_ The voice rumbled along line of light, disappearing as fast as its coming. Flap was no longer heard. The bird opened his eyes. Two tiny eyes gleamed. And the owner of the voice couldn’t hold his tear longer, spread his arms, smiling in affection. Pair of white wing still flapped, vigorously even. He did it. Finally he could make his dream to the sky, _in his embrace_. 


End file.
